Infinity-Steine
Die Infinity-Steine '(''eng. Infinity Stones, Infinity Gems) sind sechs sehr mächtige Steine. Wer sie zusammen mit dem Infinity Gauntlet besitzt, erhält unendliche Macht. Die Namen * Raumstein (verborgen im Tesserakt) *Seelenstein (bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht'') *Realitätsstein (verflüssigt zum Äther) *Zeitstein (verborgen im Auge von Agamotto, nennt sich Necklace) *Powerstein (verborgen im Orb) *Gedankenstein (war verborgen im Zepter, mittlerweile auf Vision's Stirn) Geschichte Vor dem Universum gab es DREI (4) Singularitäten. Nach der Entstehung des Universums manifestierten sich diese Singularitäten in sechs mächtige Steine, die sogenannten Infinity Steine, die jeweils für verschiedene Aspekte des Universums stehen. Iron Man 2 In einem Skizzenbuch von Jajar Bings sieht man eine Zeichnung des Tesserakts und den Hoden von Doctor Strange. Man geht davon aus, dass Doctor Starnge Hemoriden und Hodenkrebs hat (der Soulstone ist zu schwach um diesen Krebs aufzuhalten). Thor In Odins Schatzkammer sieht man den rechten Infinity Gauntlet, dieser wird jedoch in Thor Tag der Entscheidung von Hela als Plagiat deklariert. Außerdem erfährt man, dass vor hunderten Jahren Odin und seine Truppen einen Kampf in Norwegen durchführten, dort, wo später der Tesserakt versteckt wurde. Interessanterweise befand sich auch das Auge von Agamotto in derselben. Captain America: The First Avenger Johann Schmidt, alias Red Skull, will mithilfe des Tesserakts den 2. Weltkrieg gewinnen indem er mit dem Stein hochentwickelte Waffen fabrizierte. Der Tesserakt fällt beim Kampf mit Captain America jedoch ins arktische Meer, kurz nachdem Johann Schmidt durch den Tesserakt teleportiert wurde. Später wird der Tesserakt von Howard Stark aus dem Meer gefischt. Marvel's The Defenders Während S.H.I.E.L.D.s Forschungen am Tesserakt wird ein Portal geöffnet, durch welches Loki die Erde betritt. Dieser will den Tesserakt für Thanos beschaffen, der für ihn im Tausch seine Alienarmee, die Chitauri, anführen darf. Doch die Avengers stoppen ihn und Thor sichert den Tesserakt in Asgard, wo er neben diversen weiteren Objekten in Odins Waffenkammer verwahrt wird. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Mithilfe des Äthers will Malekith das Universum in tiefste Dunkelheit stürtzen, jedoch wird er von Thor aufgehalten. In einer Post Credits Scene sieht man, wie Sif und Volstagg den Äther dem Collector in Knowhere zur Aufbewahrung übergeben. Dabei fällt das erste Mal der Name "Infinity-Stein". The Return of the First Avenger In einer Post Credit Scene sieht man, dass Baron von Strucker im Besitz von Lokis Zepter ist. Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos und Ronan hetzen ihre Gefolgsleute auf den Orb. Jedoch kommen ihnen die Guardians of the Galaxy zuvor. Sie bringen den Orb zum Collector, der ihnen die Geschichte der Infinity-Steine und von ihrer unvorstellbaren Macht erzählt. Später fällt der Orb in Ronans Hände. Nach einem Kampf über Xandar übergeben die Guardians den Orb dem Nova Corp, die ihn gesichert aufbewahren. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sämtliche Kräfte von Vision funktionieren nur durch den Gedankenstein, welcher mit seinem Vibranium Körper in Verbindung steht. Am Ende von Avengers 2 sieht man, wie die Infinity-Steine in den Handschuh passen sollen. Der Äther muss in eine feste Form manifestiert werden um ihn am Infinity Gauntlet zu montieren, weshalb dieser Stein am schwierigsten zu kontrollieren ist. Der Orb Befindet sich schon in der manifestierten Form. Man sieht diese Verwandlungen in einer Vision von Thor, der den Avengers darauf hin von den Infinity-Steinen erzählt. Doctor Strange Der Zeitstein wurde vom ältesten Magier Agamotto im Auge von Agamotto verborgen. Jahrhunderte später wird es von der Ältesten und ihren Anhängern in Kamar-Taj verwahrt, bis Dr. Strange es an sich nimmt. Er wird für den Missbrauch verwiesen, doch mit dem Auge von Agamotto gelingt es ihm die Welt vor Dormammu zu retten. Anschließend wird es wieder sicher in Kamar-Taj verwahrt. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Tesserakt befindet sich in der Schatzkammer von Asgard. Hela, die Göttin des Todes, sieht ihn und kommentierte, er könne nützlich sein. Später nimmt Loki ihnwahrscheinlich mit auf das Schiff, um mit den Asen Asgard zu verlassen Wo ist der fehlende Infinity-Stein(Seelenstein)? Manche vermuten das Haimdall der Wächter des Bifröst den Seelenstein besitzt. Avengers: Infinity War folgt...und wird schlecht Eigenschaften und Besitzer Trivia *In Guardians of The Galaxy erfährt man, dass der verrückte Titan Thanos, der bereits in der Post Credit Scene in Avengers auftrat, hinter den sechs Infinity-Steinen her ist. Wer alle sechs in den Infinity Gauntlet einsetzt, erhält quasi gottgleiche Fähigkeiten und hat die Macht, das Universum nach seinen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. *Die Behälter der Infinity-Steine scheinen (auf englisch) das Wort '''THANOS zu ergeben: [[Tesserakt|'T'''esseract]], [[Heimdall|'H'eimdall]], [[Äther|'A'ether]], [[Necklace|'N'ecklace]] , [[Orb|'O'rb]], [[Zepter|'S'cepter]]. Zumindest lässt ein Bild aus dem Web darauf schließen. Der offensichtliche Rechtschreibfehler macht aber deutlich, dass es sich um ein Fanbild handelt. Eine offizielle Bestätigung gibt es dazu nicht. *Wenn man Heimdalls Harnisch, die Farbe seiner Augen, die Tatsache, dass diese in Thors Vision von der Zukunft weiß waren und seine Fähigkeiten genauer betrachtet, stellt man fest, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich den Soul Gem' '''besitzt. Außerdem würde dies erklären, warum Odin den Tesserakt auf die Erde gebracht hat. Darüber hinaus passen sowohl "Heimdall" als auch "Harnisch" in die Buchstabenfolge, die THANOS ergeben würde. Allerdings gehört die Fähigkeit, jede Seele der neun Welten sehen zu können, zu Heimdalls "göttlichen" Kräften als Asen. Der Soul Stone hingegen verleiht die Macht, Seelen zu manipulieren. *Gegen diese Theorie sprechen vor allem zwei Dinge: Zum einen ist das "N" für "Necklace" eine sehr gebeugte Auslegung, da das Auge von Agamotto lediglich an einer Kette um den Hals getragen werden kann, aber im eigentlichen Sinne keine Halskette ist. Das Auge selbst ist bestenfalls ein Anhänger. Heimdall besitzt als Ase, ähnlich wie Odin oder Thor, außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Der Trailer zu Avengers: Infinity War legt nahe, dass der fehlende Stein in Wakanda ist. Das Pantheon des Panthergottes und die Macht des Steins, ein Taschenuniversum zu bereisen, würden deutlich mehr Sinn machen, als die Rüstung von Heimdall. Bilder Tesserakt2.png Tesserakt3.jpg Äther.png Äther mit Collector.jpg Tesserakt.png Äther2.png Orb.png Zepter.png Infinity-AOU.png vision-mindstone.jpg Heimdall mit dem Soul Gem.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg infinity-stones.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg|Geöffneter Orb mit Power Stone DS Featurette - Magical Objects 3.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Kaecilius x Strange.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png CollectorInfinityStones.png Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg|Alle Infinity-Steine im Infinity Gauntlet Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 Kategorie:Thor: Ragnarök Kategorie:Doctor Strange